


Suck It Up

by infynitehexes



Category: Akame - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infynitehexes/pseuds/infynitehexes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being locked in a closet becomes the most traumatic experience for three men. Especially if that closet is Kamenashi’s bedroom closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suck It Up

**Author's Note:**

> For @bitlightt lmao. I hope you like it!

“Seriously Koki, is this worth it?” Yuichi muttered under his breath as he tried another key into the lock, hands mildly shaking in trepidation. 

“No! That’s my key…try that one…yeah the one with the pink skull. Honestly Yucchi, you’re way overthinking this.” Koki tried to squash the tremor in his voice as he watched with bated breath if the key will finally fit.

“I am not overthinking this! I just don’t think impressing a girl with your sewing skills is worth being skinned alive. If he ever catches us --”

“Someone’s coming! Hurry open it!” Junno skidded across the hallway, limbs flailing as he gestured the looming shadow of approaching people. 

Once the door opened, the three quickly slipped in and scanned the place for a nook to hide in. Koki crouched behind the kitchen door, Yuichi clambered over the sofa which thankfully faced the opposite wall and Junno covered himself with the jackets and coats hanging in the alcove near the genkan. All of them must have stopped breathing for a few seconds because the grateful exhale was unanimous when the steps from the hallway died down.

“Taguchi you call that hiding?” to mask his own ungraceful actions Koki admonished the taller man when he was certain that they will not be found out…yet. 

“Why is he even here?” Yuichi asked as he scrambled to get up from the expensive looking sofa, careful not to leave any evidence. 

“Because Hina is his friend as he says he shops with her sometimes.” Koki answered and waited for the others to fully come out of hiding.

“Hina is very, very picky. Your gift will make or break your date.” Junno finally stepped into the open air and joined the two others in the dark living room.

“So why didn’t you just take him with you when you shopped for your gift?”

“I did. But I wanted it to have a more personal touch so I’m going to sew a few designs on it too.” Koki replied proudly, momentarily forgetting the danger they have to brave in order to achieve this plan.

“And how does sneaking into another person’s closet going to help you with that? Is there some kind of love spirit in this apartment that will grant your wish that you had to sew your freaking design here?” 

“Well there is this really cute needlework pattern that I know Hina wanted done. She wanted the outfit with it but because it was very pricey, she can’t afford it.” Junno explained.

“Then why didn’t you just buy it Koki? You spend so much on clothes that I don’t think this should be an issue for you.” Yuichi is trying to make heads and tails out of everything and his head was starting to pound already. 

“Don’t you think I tried? You really think I begged you to help steal our manager’s keys to our apartments if I had another choice?” Koki rounded to face Yuichi and ran his hand over his hair agitatedly.

“Junno went with me when I went to buy it. But it was not available anymore because it was a limited edition, a fancy runway fashion showcase, for designer’s friends only edition.” Koki answered pointedly. And then Yuichi finally understood.

Koki couldn’t buy the article per se but at least he can put a touch of it on his own gift. All he needed was to see the design up close. And there was only one person they know that has access to such highly coveted fashion items.

“Fine. Come on, just be quick. I’m not sure how long until his inner diva alarm triggers that we’re touching his precious clothes.”

~

“Wow I knew he was addicted to shopping but this is just…” Junno walked into the closet and couldn’t help but gape at what he saw.

“Let’s just say that he puts JE’s own wardrobe to shame.” Yuichi nodded solemnly as realized the task ahead of them. 

Koki probably realized the same thing because he asked in a quiet voice, “Ne Junno. Can you tell us more about the color --”

Koki let go of the door and then there was a click that made the three men look back just in time to see the electric lock of the closet door blink red.

“Shit.” 

~

The three was in the middle of a very animated discussion that ran along the lines of “can the person he kills last take care of our last will and testament first” and “we can tell him we’ve developed an almost gay sense of fashion too so we’re checking out his stuff” when the ominous red blinking device that held them captive suddenly turned green. 

Green means they can open it. But it also means another thing: Kamenashi is home.

~

By the sound of things, Kame was not alone. They heard glasses clinking which may mean that Kame’s current activities are in the kitchen. The three men hoped and prayed that he and his companion will stay there long enough for them to at least sneak into a less dangerous place.

They might have a bigger chance of survival if Kame catches them hiding out in the balcony rather than potentially touching his assemblage of Prada.

~

Hopes were short lived as they heard the bedroom door open. Instinctively, they backed away from the closet entrance but the cramped space (honestly the closet was as big as a house but it was cramped since Kamenashi probably intended to fit an entire shopping district in it) didn’t allow much movement. To make matters worse, Junno bumped into Koki who nudged Yuichi’s arm which collided with a rack of belts, a rack of belts with buckles that made the loudest racket when clanked together. The three men froze when they heard the conversation start just outside.

“What’s that?” They heard Kame ask whoever was with him.

“I don’t know. Maybe your place is haunted. But don’t worry baby, I won’t let them get you--”

“Ahhhhh stop oh my god… not there…guh…stop it I can’t breathe…ahhhhh!” 

Yuichi felt Koki slightly lose balance behind him. And he heard Junno whimper quietly further back. If he can see his own reflection, he’ll probably see himself paling considerably. Because a few feet away, they now know who it was that was touching and tickling the life out of Kame’s erogenous zones.

And it seems like Jin has only started.

~

“I swear to god Kazu! Won’t you stay still? You’re messing up my art here.” Jin reprimanded the quivering man beneath him. He angled his head to survey his work, lapping at the chocolate covered paintbrush he held in one hand and tsk-ed at the edible crooked lines that now adorned Kame’s torso.

“Please Jin. I don’t know how much more of this I can take.” Kame reached for Jin, upending the bowl of berries that the older man had unceremoniously placed on his arm.

“But Kazu you promised! You promised I can cover your body with anything in return for allowing that geezer to take pictures of you in nothing more than soap suds!” 

Kame bit his lower lip in repentance, remembering how apoplectic that disagreement has been. It resulted to two weeks of no sexual contact with Jin and he’ll be damned if he’s going to piss the other man more to make him change his mind about lifting the sex ban.

“But I can’t help it if you touch me like that! You know we haven’t fucked for a week and jeezus Jin I’m sorry if I can’t hold my libido in check but it feels so good that you’re touching me again!.” 

Jin leaned down and pecked the lips of his worried lover, understanding his words because he felt almost the same way. But he must remain adamant that they both uphold their ends of the bargain if he wanted to give them a new sexual experience worth remembering. 

“Fuck I love it when you tell me how much you want this. It’s such a turn on baby.” He kissed Kame again, this time putting more force into it. When he retracted his tongue from the sucking lips, he asked the lust filled younger man, “I need to finish what I started Kazu, and you know you won’t forgive me for stopping midway.”

Kame whimpered but Jin saw acceptance in the eyes darkened by desire. So he asked again, “If you can’t help but touch me then I have no choice but to tie you down. Do you have something that I can tie you up with?” 

Kame arched up to caress Jin’s collarbones and whispered to his ears, “You know where my scarves are in the closet.” 

~

Jin was in the middle of adjusting the tent in his boxers to make walking less uncomfortable when he sauntered into his boyfriend’s closet, only to find three of their band mates huddled under the Paris collection, positively looking like an inch away from collapsing. 

~

“What are you guys doing here?” 

Jin wondered if he can raise his voice above a whisper because the others might have not heard him, given the state they were in. Junno’s hands were clamped in his ears and he had his face buried between the Armani suits. Koki was staring at the single point where the line of Ferragamos became Guccis, while absently rocking back and forth. Yuichi was the only one who looked up at him, and even then Jin wasn’t sure if he was seeing him. Yuichi looked almost green.

“Please…please help us get out.” 

Junno whimpered piteously and Koki stopped his swaying, no doubt the best he can do to support Yuichi’s plea. 

“Okay. I don’t know if your suicidal streaks brought you here but your best chance is probably after I make Kame come.” Jin was talking hurriedly while his hands moved faster to gather pieces of Kame’s silk scarves from one of the drawers. 

“But how will we know if…if…the time when he…”

“Jiiiiiin! What is taking you so loooooooong?” Kame bellowed from the bed, and the four men visibly shuddered at the possibility of Kame climbing out of bed to see what (or who) held Jin up during the trip to the closet. 

“Coming baby!” Jin grabbed just one last one black shawl before directing his parting shot to the trespassing trio.

“I’m sorry but you need to wait and listen for it. Don’t worry it will be easy. When he comes, he screams usually my name.” 

He smirked at their horrified expressions and closed the closet door behind him.

~

“Is it too tight?” Jin asked the younger man and he watched as Kame tried to pull his bindings. He was free to still thrash a bit but the goal of keeping him from touching Jin was attained. 

“Now be a good boy and let me finish my work of art.”

“I can’t see what kind of art you’re trying to make with a bowl of fruits, chocolate syrup and a can of whipped cream Jin.” If Kame wasn’t bound, he must have had more success in sounding snotty. 

“You just relax and wait baby…” Jin answered silkily and lined up his ‘art materials’.

~

“Ne Kazu-chan. You know you’re a star right?” 

Minutes that seemed like an eternity to Kame later, Jin was asking him as he surveyed his output. Kame’s skin was glistening with the sweat of exertion from pulling at his bindings. His naked body was littered with various fruits, most of the content of the bottle of chocolate syrup and dollops of whipped cream.

He looked like a very naked dessert feast for a pervert. 

And Jin felt like the luckiest pervert in the whole world. Not only was Kame secretly enjoying his body being used like this, he probably also tastes wickedly good.

“Now you see, I will try to do performance art here. And the key for this to become a success, and for me to fully forgive you, is your participation.”

“Jin you’re using my body parts as platter for all these sweets. I think we’re past questioning my participation.”

“Well yes. But you need to do more. Don’t worry. It’s just a simple matter of you saying three little words.”

“I love you very much Jin.” Kame was having a hard time repressing the laughter bubbling in him. But with Jin’s expression of revolt, he had no choice but to release peels of mirth.

“Not that you prat! Now you’ve ruined the moment!”

“Then explain it to me! You’ve been going on about me being a star yet everything you’ve put on me is the very foundation of a diabetic career.” Kame’s laughter has died down but his eyes were smiling kindly and encouragingly to his lover.

“’Kay. Here it goes. Well…everyone sees you as a star. But they only see parts of you. So to me…you’re an entire constellation. These parts of you that nobody sees or knows about, I love all of it. Because I don’t just love one part of you Kazuya, I adore all of you. You’re the brightest constellation to me.”

Jin was never the eloquent one and he knows that probably sounded like a load of bull to most people. But this was not ‘most people’. This was Kame. And from the glistening of the younger man’s eyes, he knows that despite not having the right words, he had just the right feelings to put his message across. 

“So love, what do I have to say to make your performance art work?”

Jin touched their noses and giggled playfully before saying huskily, “just say suck it up.”

And within the closet doors, three men felt like their brains were just sucked out of them.

~

Jin grinned evilly as he continued lapping at the trail of chocolate syrup that started from Kame’s shoulders and led to one nipple. However, that nipple was currently beneath a thick mound of whipped cream and topped by a very plump strawberry. The same is done to the other nipple but the trail of chocolate there led to Kame’s navel. After that, the sweet path ends just above the tip of Kame’s now very hard member, as it rested on his stomach. 

Kame was whining beneath his ministrations, crying out ‘fuck’, ‘hurry’ and ‘suck it up’ every other three seconds. And though Jin was drunk with lust at the state of his partner, he feared that Kame did not fully comprehend the rules of this game.

“Kazuya listen to me. You can say ‘suck it up’ only once.”

Kame stopped his writing for a second and his hazy gaze travelled from Jin’s hungry eyes to the different mounds of sweets that covered him. He looked at Jin again, and this time an exasperated expression covered his face when he realized what the older had planned. 

“That’s correct Kame. I will only suck on one thing today. So if you don’t want my mouth attached on the wrong…body part, then you better be very patient. I will go as fast and as slow as I want. And I won’t have you cumming before I get there because that means you forfeit this game ok?”

“Fine.”

Jin had barely started on his yummy trail and Kame was already testing his own self-restraint. He was chewing the fruit while sucking on the hardened nub and Kame was already close to tears above him.

“Holy fucking shit Jin! How long are you going to…uuuugh!”

Jin retaliated by licking a long stripe of chocolate that connected one perky nipple to the other. 

“This one’s a cherry Kame. It’s sweet. You chose well.”

Kame gurgled on more profanities as Jin’s mouth worked their magic on his erogenous zone. He was panting heavily and was thinking of the grossest things in his mind just to refrain himself from completely letting go. He felt light headed as every lick Jin lashed out on his skin had his blood rushing directly to his cock. 

“Please…gods…oooh…Jin please!”

Jin bit gently on the patch of skin he was slurping chocolate from when Kame’s knee connected with his painfully hard cock. He moved his mouth towards the last stop which was Kame’s navel where a pool of cream nestled a few slices of mango. 

“Almost there baby…” Jin soothed his lover who had his eyes closed tightly and was biting on his lips hard enough that Jin was worried that it would draw blood. 

Kame’s scent was intoxicating, and he was so close to the head of the shaft. He can almost see the slit oozing pre-cum and it only fuelled his restraint to go as slow as he can possibly can, wanting to test both of their limits. 

When Jin had mouthed the last dollop of cream, he caressed Kame’s side until the younger opened his tear filled eyes to look at him. 

“What do you want now Kazuya?”

With a shuddering breath, and a voice hoarse with passion, Kame finally uttered the words which freed them both from the physical torment.

“Jin, suck it up. Please suck my cock.”

The man above him repositioned himself and ducked his head to accommodate Kame’s wish.

~

“FUUUUCK JIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!”

As the throaty expletive died down, three men came stumbling out the two door closet, rushing as if the devil itself was hot on their heels.

~

“Horishit.”

Kame respired as his vision returned to normal, albeit still panting heavily. He looked down and saw Jin delicately releasing his softening shaft and saw the very lips he was just dying to feel around him a few moments ago, forming a very satisfied smile. He couldn’t help but smile a dazzling smile back.

After all, he wasn’t just a star to this man. He was a constellation.

~  
“Jin?”

“Hmm?”

“You forgot to close my closet doors.”

Jin pushed himself a couple of inches off the bed to verify his lover’s claim and saw that the closet doors indeed were left wide open.

He chortled thinking how closing the doors were probably the last thing on their friends’ minds when they were making their escape amidst Kame’s climax just a few feet away. 

“It’s not funny. You know I hate leaving those open. Who knows what may get in there without me knowing.”

“Trust me Kazu. They wouldn’t go in there again even if you had to pay them.”

All Jin got back in response was a contented sigh as his constellation fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
